


Picture

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_j2_xmas, Drug Use, M/M, SPN J2 Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a photographer and looking for a new face.<br/>Is it Jared a college student, struggeling to earn engouth money? <br/>Or his friend Tom who is rather ruthless in archiving his goals?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished story for the secret santa at LJ.

Picture

Prolog

“Have you heard? We got a new student!” “I have seen him! He is sooo cute!”

Tom heard about the new student the minute he walked in HIS school. Everybody knew him he was the little king of this place. Every boy wanted to be like him and every girl wanted to hold hands with. Yes, Blue Mountain Elementary School was his school. And know suddenly he wasn’t the one they talked about. There was someone new. He hated the guy before he ever met him, his father had given him this morning his speech “You have to stay on top or you drown boy!” and given him the newest model of the remote controlled toy racing cars to show his friends and admirers. Tom knew many of his friends were jealous because his father owned the big toy store the next town over. They didn’t know his father gave him all these toys as a cheap promotion for his store.   
But now he couldn’t shine with his new toy instead he had to deal with a new guy! It wasn’t the first time someone new came to their school last year there was this fat little girl in 2nd grade but nobody had talked about her like this. What was so special about this new guy?  
“Tom!” His best friend Mike called him “Tom we got a new student in our class!”   
“Yes I heard. What’s so special about this guy that the whole school is talking about him?”   
“Him father dropped him off. In a big, big shining new Truck! Bowa! You should have seen it, this truck was huge.”   
The bell ringed and called them into their class. Tom was thinking about this new guy. He didn’t know how he knew but he was sure this new guy was reaching for his kingdom. His father had told him: Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. As he entered his classroom, his face was showing his beautiful smile, that one that helped him out of trouble more time he could count, he was sure this new guy and he would be very close.

Their teacher Mrs. Roth told them to sit down and be quiet. There was a knock on the door and the secretary entered with a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and handed Mrs. Roth a piece of paper. 

“Thank you Martha.” Mrs. Roth said to the secretary as she left the classroom. “Class this is Jared Padalecki. He is new to our town. Please welcome him and help him to find his way around. Jared, take a seat over there.” The first thing Tom thought about Jared was that: he is as tall as I am and probably just as good in PE.

Over the next couple of months, Jared became a close friend of Tom’s. He was happy that the school favorite had taken a liking in him. He found other friends as well, Chad for example, but he was the school clown and not always cool to hang out with.

Tom on the other hand had found out that he was right from the beginning. Jared was a threat to his kingdom. Everything he had to work hard for seemed to come to Jared naturally. His kindness came from the heart, and not from calculation. His smile worked easy on the toughest teachers, he had dimples for god’s sake. And if he really messed something up, which happens seldom and mostly was it Tom’s fault that Jared was caught he could work with big puppy dog eyes. The teacher loved him because he was smart and had good grades. The other kids loved him too because he had a cool dog and the coolest Dad ever. He would give them a ride in his huge truck with flames all over. Yes, he was right from the start: Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.

 

Chapter 1

They said they always came in pairs, the ugly one and the gorgeous one. Well Jensen thought this was a universal truth. He and his friends had founded “Total Concept” an advertising and commercial agency and he was the photographer in their group. He had made a name for himself with a photo series for MELSU. He had put his models in a fairy tale style story. The photos had shown life and passion and were a huge success. Since then they were almost overwhelmed with work. He was young, successful, and rich and lived in New York City, life couldn’t be better. 

If only he had someone to share it with, especially now before Christmas. Okay he had his friends and the people he worked with but Misha, Steve and Chris all had a life on their own. Now he had agreed to find THE NEW face for CCH! 

It was the biggest assignment for their little company. But he couldn’t find inspiration. He had no idea what the new face should look like. There were many beautiful faces in NY but none called out to him. CCH was not an ordinary fashion label. They only used green cotton, fair labor and were green all over, but nevertheless their clothing was cool, stylish and individual. He just needed a face that represented this all.

Jensen was out hunting faces. He was in a club in Brooklyn, there was always something new to see, because it was close to the New York City College. That all of the students were legal was another plus in his books. So far he hadn’t spotted anything of interest. He was moving thru the crowd he wanted to get on the upper level; first, then he had a better overlook of the crowd and secondly there was VIP only so it wasn’t as crowded as down here.

When he arrived at the stairs, the doorman just nodded to him and then let him thru. Yes, it was good to be young, successful and rich.

He was scanning the crowds for some time now. Chris and Steve had met up with him and were trying to help him. Chris and Steve were responsible for the advertising and Misha for the whole concept they sold to their clients but the first decision in which direction their campaign went, the art decision was his responsibility. “If you could tell us, just what are you looking for, we could help.” Steve said like for the hundred times.

But Jensen wasn’t listening he had spotted a group of three young men at the bar. One had blonde spiky hair and had a really dirty grin on his face while he was talking to a girl behind the bar. Then there were the other two. Both were pretty large, but that’s where the similarities ended, one had dark almost black hair and intensive blue eyes he had an almost aristocratic beauty. But Jensen was fascinated by the guy with shaggy hair. He had a smile that could melt an iceberg and what? Were these dimples? His eyes seemed to belong to a cat and he had moles that really accentuated his beauty. And while he wasn’t a classic beauty like tall blue eyes, there seemed to be a deeper meaning in his smile and some smart thought in his head. Jensen wasn’t sure this guy was the new face for CCH, for this he needed a photo shooting, but sure as hell with this guy he wanted to try. 

Chris had punched Steve in the chest when he saw Jensen staring down at the bar. 

“Is there someone you want to talk to?” 

“Yes! Would you excuse me?” With that he got up to go down to the bar.

Jared had a great time. A night out with his friends was always fun. They’d known each other since Elementary school, went to college together and were now studying at the New York City College. He and Tom were about to become architects, Chad had business/advertising as majors. 

Chad was hitting at the bar girl, Jared couldn’t help but smile every time they went to this club Chad tried to get her to date him so far without success. Jared himself wasn’t looking for a date he had a series of bad relationships behind him. Jason had cheated on him and he hadn’t known till Tom had told him so. Before Jason there had been Sandy and that had ended really bad and he still didn’t know what he had done to her. And before Sandy, well he didn’t want to think about it, just let’s just say it was a long sad story of broken hearts on Jared’s part.

Suddenly someone was tipping at his shoulder. When Jared turned around he was looking at a handsome man with freckles and a smile on his wonderful lips. 

“Hi I’m Jensen may I buy you a beer?” It happened fairly often that someone wanted to buy Jared a drink, but seldom from someone that good looking.

“Sure why not.” Jared grinned back. 

“Would you like to join me and my friends up there?” Jensen asked pointing up to the balcony to the VIP lounge. Tom had ignored the guy hitting on Jared till now, but the invitation to the VIP lounge got his attention. No way was he letting Jared go up there and he would stay down here with the commoners.   
“Well as you can see, he is not alone.” Tom said and put his arm around Jared shoulders.   
“Well the more the better.” Jensen smiled. Even if he hadn’t plan on bringing all of the kids up there, it had happened before and obvious it was happening tonight again.

Jensen knew he had to establish some trust and share some info about him because otherwise the sentence “Hi I’m a photographer can I take some photos of you?” would only sound like a pick up line.

“So Jared, what is your major?”   
“Architecture, and what do you do for a living?”   
“I’m a photographer.”   
“Oh really? That’s cool. Have I seen some of your work?”  
“Well I hope so. Have you seen the MELSU campaign?”   
“Uhhh I’m not sure, I’m not into this whole fashion thing. I mean; I like good clothing but to think about it I neither have time or money.”  
“Do you have a job?”  
“Yes.” Jared smiled, money was always tight and he had to pay for the college and his share for the rent, so he was struggling with three jobs and was still grateful if Chad helped him out here and there.   
“Oh Jared don’t be so shy.” Tom interrupted and put himself between Jared and Jensen. “Well you see Jay here is the classic boring architecture student, he couldn’t be more boring if he were an accountant. He works like six different jobs so he just doesn’t bother his truck driving daddy. And by daddy I mean his father.”

Oh god, Jared hated when Tom did that. He wasn’t ashamed of his blue collar background but to put it that way always made him feel ashamed. Like he let everybody know that his money was tight and that wasn’t something you wanted to tell some gorgeous green eyed stranger you met 10 minutes earlier.   
But Jensen didn’t seem to mind he smiled at them and said “Nothing wrong with a hard working background my father used to work construction.”

Jensen looked at Tom more closely. He was a very handsome man with a strong jaw line, charismatic blue eyes and wonderful shiny black hair. Jared was slightly taller than him but that didn’t matter for photos anyhow. 

“So Tom, tell me what’s your major?”  
“I’m planning to be a world famous architect.”  
“And you and Jared are what? Roommates?”  
“Heaven forbid! No my father bought an apartment for me off campus and I rent rooms to my friends here. Where do you live?”   
Jensen had no intentions of telling Tom about his loft in Chelsea but to move things along he should mention their studio in SoHo.   
“I work in SoHo. My studio is there together with the rest of our company. Steve, Chris, Misha and I work together.”  
“Wow that’s sounds so interesting.” Tom smiled at Jensen.

Chad couldn’t help himself he sneered at Tom’s back. He was doing it again! He was pushing Jared out of the picture. Chad couldn’t understand how Jared still saw a friend in Tom. He couldn’t prove it but he knew Tom had set up Jason so Jared would break up with him. Or the assignment for their architecture class; Jared always put everything he had into his work. He worked with a passion on his projects that he would forget to sleep or to eat, if Chad didn’t remind him. But then Jared had showed his draft for a community centre to Tom together with the whole concept he had worked on. Tom just bashed it said it was crap only to come up with something pretty similar to Jared’s first draft. No, Chad didn’t know why Jared still saw a friend in Tom. 

“Yes, it is. Right now I work on the new campaign for CCH.”  
“Wow CCH! That is pretty big label. And in what direction is your photography going? Fairy tale again?”  
“Oh have you seen my work? Did you like it?”  
“I thought it was fantastic. Not like advertising more like art!”  
“That was exactly what it was supposed to be. I’m glad you liked it and got the message.”  
No, Tom hadn’t got the message but he had a smart phone with an internet connection and had looked up an interview with Jensen. Wow that guy was a hotshot, someone that could be useful to Tom.

Jensen was quite used to girls and boys fighting over him it amused him and he didn’t mind flirting with both of them.

“So two handsome guys like you have you ever thought about modelling?”  
“Huh?” Jared  
“I would like working with you.” Tom.

 

 

Chapter 2

Jared wasn’t used to successful, handsome strangers being interested in him. This type usually went for Tom and not for him. Last night had been great. It was fantastic to meet Jensen and his friends, going up to the VIP lounge or going to the dance floor for a dance with Jensen. Jensen was hot and good looking and if Jared didn’t watch himself he would fall for Jensen hard and fast. 

He had agreed to meet Jensen today. Jensen had insisted on shooting some photos. Jared didn’t find himself good locking. His jeans had holes because they were old and his hair wasn’t styled by some expensive hair stylist, it just happened to fall this way naturally. Tom was the gorgeous one in their group. Jared knew his role in their group was the ugly duckling, always working, always struggling to keep up with the cool kids. He didn’t know why Tom was friends with him, he always had been the cool kid and well Jared was… the mascot, the sidekick, the nerd? 

Today was his free day. He had planned on some Christmas shopping because he hadn’t any classes today, nor had he work today, but now he would use the time to meet with Jensen and his photo shoot. It was cold and there was snow in the air. Maybe they would get a white Christmas? He was walking to the studio in SoHo; he was early so he would be on time when he arrived when his cell vibrated. 

“Hello?”  
“Hi Jared, this is Tom. Jensen just called. He wanted to delay your appointment with him for an hour.”  
“Oh okay, thank you for giving me the message. Bye.”

Tom had his shooting earlier this morning and had said it had been okay. He had almost reached the studio so he was undecided what to do for the hour he was suddenly too early. Should he go in and wait inside? But an hour too early still wasn’t on time. Maybe he should wait at Starbucks across the street? He was about to cross the street when he saw Steve leaving the building. 

“Ah Jared great to see you, at least one of your guys is on time. Just go right in Jensen is ready for you and he hates when someone keeps him waiting.”  
“Hi Steve, I thought Jensen called and delayed our meeting.”  
“Just go in.” Steve called over his shoulder hurrying down the street. 

A little confused Jared entered the building. 

Behind the counter was a handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes. “Hi my name is Misha. How can I help you?”

“My name is Jared Padalecki and I have an appointment with Jensen Ackles.”   
“Oh yes, he is waiting for you, please follow me.”

They went upstairs and entered Jensen’s photo studio. 

“Hey, Jared good to see you. Are you ready for an international career as a model?” Jensen asks with a big (gorgeous) smile in his face. 

“Huh?” 

“Just kidding.” Jensen says.

“Jensen quit it. The guy is nervous enough. I leaf you two for your work now. Call me if you need me.” And with that Misha turns on his heel and leaves the studio.

Jared is really nervous now; he’s never done something like this before. He turns around to look at Jensen again. But Jensen is behind his camera and taking the fist 10 photos as he turns around. 

“Uhm, I don’t know what to do.” Jared tells the camera and Jensen behind it. “That’s ok. I want an impression on how you look in photos, try to relax. Tell me something about your family.”

“It’s only my father and me, my mother died when I was five and I was raised by my father alone, that was why I’m so close to him.”

So this wasn’t a subject to loosen Jared up.

“Okay so your major is architecture?” 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

And then Jared just starts telling Jensen and the camera why he is so passionate about architecture, how his father took him with him to construction sites when he was a little boy or when he first came to New York how great it was to see the different styles in buildings or how he couldn’t wait to earn enough money so he could go to Europe to Italy, France or Germany to see where all the styles had their origin. He becomes really animated, starts talking with his hands and smiles his big smile with one word he becomes passionate and it shows.

He didn’t realise how Jensen started to pose him in a chair or by the window or when he started to give Jared little instructions like look this way or smile or stop smiling. After two minutes it was clear to Jensen Jared was a natural with the camera he wasn’t consciously flirting with the camera he was talking to the person behind it. He couldn’t wait to see the results later. 

He could have stopped the photo shoot after 10 minutes, like he had done with Tom, but he was enjoying working and talking to Jared just too much and Jared didn’t seemed aware how fast time had passed. 

So after one and a half hours he called it an end, because he was just enjoying it too much to call it work any longer. He decided to invite Jared to Starbucks across the street instead. 

“What would you like to drink?” Jensen asked Jared when they were sitting at the Starbucks. 

“A skinny cinnamon dolce Latte.” 

“A what?”

“A skinny cinnamon dolce Latte.”

“What is that?”

“It’s delicious. You should try it yourself.” 

“No thanks, I’ll pass. A normal grand coffee is all I want.”

“I thought you guys in the fashion business are all for those flashy drinks.” 

“I’m not in the fashion business. We do advertising and at the moment we work for CCH. “

“Have you met him?”

“Who CC?”  
“Yes.”  
“No, we only talked to his CEO J.D. Morgan. CC does all the design stuff and Morgan does all the business stuff.”

“So you checked CCH out?”

“Not only CCH but your company also.”

“Oh really?” Jensen asked mildly amused.

“Well I had to make sure you are real and if you want my face for something I should know for what. I mean if it would be something… I don’t know… weapons or a company that participates in child labour but CCH is really cool. I mean I can’t afford them but I like what they make.”

“Good to know.” Jensen smiled 

“How did you become a photographer?” 

“I wanted to be a painter but I had no talent for painting so I took a camera and just took the pictures I wanted to paint. Goes faster and is easier.”

“I don’t know about that. I mean I checked those photos, you took for what was the name Sue Melanie?”

“You mean MELSU.”

“Whatever. But your photos, those were art you painted with those models, you told a story with each picture and even if I don’t remember the brand’s name I remember the clothing and how it looked. No wonder you asked Tom, he fit with that.”

“Well we’ll see about that. Morgan asked about, something special.” Jensen said and let his eyes roam over Jared’s body again. He was fun to have around and good looking, his eyes kept changing their colors. Every time he thought he figured out what color they had they changed again. He could look like a lost kid one minute, with big puppy dog eyes and the next moment he looked hot and sexy and self conscious. 

“I will check the photos later. But apart from this I would like to see you again.”  
“Are you asking me out? Like on a date?” Jared asked surprised usually guys like Jensen asked Tom out not him.   
“Yes. What do you say?”  
“I´m surprised and I would love to.” 

 

Chapter 3

Jared was happy and he couldn’t stop smiling to himself. Ever since he met Jensen and had the photo shoot his life felt like a waking dream. Like an early Christmas present. Their date had been great. They had gone to a cosy little Italian restaurant and later to a bar with live music. In his architecture class he had a good discussion with his professor about the concept of a building. He was still unsure about his assignment but he would work on it later right, now he had a job to do or better to say two. Working at the gas station till four pm and then jog the five blocks down to the fast food restaurant to start his shift at 4:30 pm till ten at night. He had received one text this morning when Jensen thanked him for the great evening together and asked him if he would like a repeat and since then they were writing text back and forth.

Jensen was in his studio viewing the photos of Jared and Tom from yesterday. It was fun work he got to look at Jared’s expressive face and was writing text back and forth with him.   
“Wow, you’re really into him.” Misha said from behind him.   
“What?” Jensen was a little bit startled he hadn’t heard Misha sneaking up to him.  
“This boy? Jared? You’re really into him. I can tell by the way you look at those pics. So what’s it gonna be, fun for you, or money for Total Concept?”   
“Can’t it be both?” Jensen asked back. “Look, here he would be perfect for CCH.” He put up a close up from Jared, he was sitting by the window had a big smile on his face with dimples and bright eyes, the light was illuminating one half of his face and he was looking in the distance. And even with the wonderful big smile his face looked thoughtful. It was a wonderful picture.   
“What about the other guy? Tom?”  
“Here are his pics.” Jensen opens another file on his computer and shows Misha the photos he took from Tom.  
“Hmm he is really handsome, beautiful even.”  
“Yes, but is it me that I think he looks cold.”  
“No, man I see what you mean he looks like a marble statue, nice to look at, but no fire.”  
Jensen’s cell phone started vibrating, he looked at it and couldn’t help the smile on his face, Jared had send him a self pic in his uniform from the fast food restaurant he looked ridicules like he was much too big to wear something like that. 

“We should make an appointment with Morgan. You found two very different types and since he has the last decision we should let him choose.”   
“Yeah sounds good to me.” Jensen was busy typing a replay to Jared and wasn’t really listening to what Misha was saying. He knew Jared had a tight schedule and no time to see him today, not that he was any better. But he hadn’t had to work three different jobs, if Morgan chooses Jared, not only Total Concept would earn money, Jared would make more with these photos more in one week that with his three jobs in four month. And they would spend the time together another plus in Jensen’s book. 

 

Tom was furious. His father had called him to tell him that he was bankrupt. His business was done and he would file bankruptcy within the next weeks. He could no longer pay for Tom’s expensive apartment and his college. He had told Tom if he wanted to stay at the university and in New York he better start to look for a job so he could pay for it himself.   
Tom first idea was to raise Chad’s, Mike’s and Jared’s share on the rent so they would pay for everything. But he knew that Chad had already heard around about another apartment he could share with Jared and maybe even Mike. So he couldn’t raise their share like he wanted.

Tom knew he was running out of time fast. Easiest job for him would be if Jensen chooses him as a model. Modelling was cool, not like Jared’s three different jobs at the library, fast food chain and help in a gas station. Jared always stunk like grease from the fast food restaurant or from the gas station. Being a model was cool and held prestige. 

He needed a plan; he knew he had screwed up yesterday. He had been late because he slept in and found out Jensen was professional about being on time. So he thought if Jared was late also it wouldn’t count. But that somehow hadn’t worked as planned. Jared even asked him about his wrong message but he managed to call it a misunderstanding. And Jared the trustful idiot had believed him again. Sometimes it was just too easy to fool Jared into trusting him. 

The question was how far was he willing to go? He lit himself a joint sometimes it helped his thinking that was if he didn’t blow into nirvana. He knew he needed to finish his assignment; he had copied as much from Jared as he dared, but some parts he had to do himself. Jared was planning a community center, he was planning a library. He had copied the description off the internet, but still needed to do the structural analysis. He hated the math part; usually he would sweet talk Jared or pays some math freshman. But he didn’t want to talk to Jared and he had no money for buying the results. 

His cell started vibrating. Checking the number he saw it was Chuck, the guy he bought his dope from.   
“Hi Chuck, how are you doing? Got something new again?”  
“Umm, no but I’m calling about your last purchase.”   
“Oh I hadn’t time to try it out.”  
“Well you better not. This stuff gives you a bad trip.”  
“What?” Tom’s sluggish brain had trouble understanding what Chuck was saying.   
“The students, I mean the guys that developed this stuff were a little eager to sell their stuff. It’s bad; it gives you a bad trip, beams you into next week, and makes you see blue monkeys. Don’t use it. You get a complete refund but don’t use it.”  
“Okay, okay I understand don’t use it. Clear.” Tom replied and hung up.

How far was he willing to go?

It was a nasty plan that came to his mind. 

How far was he willing to go? As far was needed. Tom got up from his bed. He needed to act as long as he was alone in the apartment. First he needed to take Jared’s structural analysis out of his presentation’s documents.   
He sneered when he saw the fine drawings and construction planning. Jared would redo and redo them to make them not just good; to make them perfect, his would be good if they looked half as good as these. He found the sheets he was looking for and took them out. He knew Jared never kept copies. Next he went to the fridge and took Jared’s energy drinks, spiced them up with the blue monkey shit Chuck had warned him about and then grabbed his stuff to go to the library, he had an assignment to finish.

 

Chapter 4

They had planned to meet for a nice quiet evening in front of Jensen’s huge TV and entertainment center. Jared had been nervous and couldn’t sit still for some time to concentrate on the movie. That wasn’t important anymore when Jared started to kiss Jensen passionately. They had already shared some heavy make out sessions but hadn’t got much further, mainly because they had always been in public. But now Jared was sitting on his couch his kissing Jensen’s mouth and his hands were stroking his sensitive skin under his shirt. 

Jared felt good. He had Jensen right in front of him and couldn’t wait to take things further. He just loved how Jensen tasted, how his smooth skin felt under his hands, if only the buzzing in his head would stop. He started to kiss Jensen’s exposed skin, putting hot kisses on Jensen’s abs. Jensen got rid of his shirt and then helped Jared out of his. Jared couldn’t get enough of looking at Jensen. He should model himself and not let Jared do it. Jensen on the other side was fascinated by this young man in front of him, such a beauty and absolutely not vain. It was plain that Jared was comfortable with his body but he never realised how gorgeous he was. Jared had only two goals at this moment to get Jensen finally naked and stop the bees in his head from going completely nuts. He didn’t know how to handle the bees but he knew how to get Jensen out of his jeans.   
Jared got off the couch, took off his jeans and kneeled before Jensen. Jensen stared down at the kneeling man in front of him. He lifted his hips to help Jared take his jeans off. And then he was naked and Jared was kissing his thighs, his balls and his cock. Jared really wanted to taste Jensen and swallowed him down. His tongue played with the slit and licked up and down Jensen’s length.   
“Jared, Jared slow down, I won’t last much longer if you keep up this fast.”   
“I don’t care.” Jared whispered back pulling back for a second.   
All Jensen could do was lean back and enjoy the ride. He patted Jared’s hair and when he couldn’t hold on any longer he just let go and came down Jared’s throat. “Wow Jared that was… Jared what’s wrong?” Jared was still kneeling in front of him but he was shaking really badly.   
Jared didn’t know what was happening to him. One moment he was having a good time blowing Jensen all hot and horny and the next moment he is shaking like a leaf in the wind and his head is going to explode. “I don’t feel so good.” Black spots were dancing before his eyes. “Hey, hey Jared slow down. Come get up here and sit down.” All the sexual tension had left the room. 

So their date came to a sudden end and Jensen drove Jared home because he had a meeting the next day. Jared was embarrassed by the ending of their date. He decided to use the rest of the night and work on his assignment. He went into the kitchen to get one of his energy drinks and ran into Tom. “Hi Jared you already back? I thought you had a date with Jensen. Did you already screw that up again? You should really try to keep him and not scare him away.” Tom was laughing to himself Jared was on a really bad trip and didn’t even realise it. Well Tom was on a good trip; he grabbed some pizza and went back to his room. Jared was afraid Tom was right, the evening had started good and ended in a disaster, why should Jensen put up with him? He wished he could talk to Chad but he was out so he went into his room and started to work on his community center.

 

J.D. Morgan was curious. Total Concept had called and asked for an appointment. He knew they were planning to set up a campaign based on one model. One face to recognise CCH with, he wasn’t sure if he liked to put it all down on one face, but he was willing to give it a try. When he entered the building he was greeted by Misha.   
“Mr. Morgan, a pleasure to see you again. Please follow me to our conference room; we have set up the presentation there.”  
In the conference room he met the rest of their little team. On two easels there were photos of two young men, one with almost black hair and stunning blue eyes and the other … well he had shaggy brown hair and was… he seemed to be… he was… interesting. J.D. stepped closer ignoring the beauty of the other photo completely.   
“We found two different types and we wanted you to make a decision.” Jensen explained.  
Without looking up J.D. pointed to the photo he was standing before. “This one.”   
“That’s what I thought too and prepared something.” Jensen said with a smile and then Steve and Chris showed their presentation. 

Afterwards J.D. said: “All looks good so far, but I would like to meet this guy. He must understand that he represents CCH and CC is very serious about his and his company’s reputation.”  
“That’s no problem; I can call Jared and arrange a meeting with you. He is a student and works in his free time so we have to check when he is off work.” Jensen said.  
“Yes please do. This other guy would be okay, but as long everything is fine with, what was his name, Jared; I would say he is the new face for CCH.”  
“Okay I call you tomorrow to set up a meeting next week.”  
“Make it next year because next week I’m in Europe and will not be back before the 22nd.”  
Jensen couldn’t wait to give Jared the good news. It was one week after the photo shoot and he and Jared had been on four more dates. Even if the last one had a sudden end, but before it had been beautiful, and sexy and hot as hell; news like this needed to be celebrated. 

Jared was in his room. He had skipped breakfast and lunch. He was nervous, he wanted to work on his project but he couldn’t find his structural analysis, again. Jared was sure he had done them last night twice. But now he couldn’t find them. He checked his bag again nothing, he couldn’t believe it. He was so sure he had done it. He could cry. So he couldn’t meet with Jensen because he had to redo his numbers. If he only could stop shaking, or if he could concentrate better than he could start on his assignment again. He hadn’t slept well in the last week in fact he hadn’t sleep at all the last night, and he hadn’t eaten much either. He hadn’t been hungry and he hadn’t eaten in three days. He only was thirsty all the time. So he had been living on his energy drinks.   
“Chad! Chad have you seen my structural analysis?” Jared called out as he went into the kitchen to get some of his energy drinks.  
“Didn’t you do them two days ago?” Chad called back. “Did you look…, boy you look like crap!” Chad came to a stop in the door to the kitchen. “Jared what happened? Are you sick?”   
“No, no I’m fine. I just have to do the calculation again. No problem. I can do and do it again. I mean if I lose the stuff all the time; I have to do it again. No problem. Really, I’m good with the calculating stuff. Ask Tom, Tom always asks me to help him and I like to help. Right Chad? I like to help. I always help Tom. Tom hasn’t asked me to help him this time maybe he doesn’t need my help anymore. I hope I can meet Jensen later, he had a meeting with Mr. Morgan today and…”  
“Jared what the hell are you talking about? Are you high on something?”  
“What no I’m fine. I don’t do drugs. You know that. I just have so much to do and I can’t find my structural analysis. So I have to do them again. Jensen and I will meet later so,…”  
“So you should maybe take a nap to look not like death warmed over for your man.”   
“He isn’t my man.”  
“No you two just hang out together every free minute you’ve got. Come on Jared time for you to take your nap, you will feel better after.” “No I’ve got to finish…”  
At that moment Jared heard his cell phone ringing and jogged back to his room. “Hi Jensen how was your meeting?”  
“Great, Morgan wants to meet you. And you and I are going out tonight to celebrate.”   
“Sounds good. Pick me up at 8 p.m. till then I will be finishing with my structural analysis.”   
“Structural analysis? I thought you did them last week.”  
“Last week, last night but I can’t find them. See you later.” “Okay see you later.”

 

Chapter 5

Jared needed to get ready. Jensen would be here any minute. He still needed to shower but he had finished his assignment. He had put his presentation in a folder and even built a model of his community center. Jared even thought that his shaking wasn’t as bad as it had been and the buzzing in his head had faded into a background noise. Maybe if he could catch some sleep tonight, he would be back to his former self.

He headed into the bathroom. As he started to undress, he saw his hands were shaking, he hadn’t realised it was so bad. The bees that had been in a constant buzz were now so loud he almost couldn’t hear the water running. Maybe he had over done it this time? He needed three tries to adjust the temperature of the shower because his fingers had no feeling. Finally he made it into the shower but he swayed dangerously and before he could catch himself he fell head first against edge of the tub. 

There was no pain. Actually it felt quite nice lying under the warm water. But wait, didn’t he have a date with Jensen. He wanted to celebrate something. If the bees would shut up for a minute he was sure he would remember what Jensen wanted to celebrate. He got up and finished his shower as fast as he could.

 

Jensen was right on time. He had made reservation in his favourite restaurant and hoped Jared would spend the night at his place, hopefully without the awkwardness from last night. He worried a little bit about Jared but he didn’t know him well enough. He sometimes had a feeling Jared was into drugs. Maybe they could talk about it. Jensen had once lost a friend to drugs and had no desire to relive that with a person he cared so much about like Jared. 

He knocked on the apartment door. But instead of Jared, Chad opened the door, “oh Jensen, Jared isn’t ready jet, but come in. There is something I want to talk about.” Jensen followed Chad in the apartment. It was quite big with three bedrooms, kitchen and living room. Chad led the way to his room. After Chad had closed the door to his room, he shoved Jensen back against the wall.   
“What the hell are you doing to Jared? What kind of shit do you feed him?”  
“I didn’t do anything to Jared. What are you talking about?”   
“Since he started dating you, he looks like shit, is acting wired, working around the clock and a nervous wreck. So stop giving it to Jared.”  
“I don’t do drugs. I had a friend, Sam, he took some stuff called “Demon blood” he went totally psycho and killed himself in the end. I don’t do drugs. I care about Jared and I already thought something was off and I wanted to talk to him about it.” Chad let go of Jensen.   
“You didn’t give him anything? It started shortly after he met you so I thought…”  
“No, I would never do anything like that to Jared. But you too think something is off?”   
“Yes like I said he’s acting wired and we should talk to him, like now. I think he finished his shower. Let’s go lover boy. And I hope you don’t mind me…” Chad nods at the door and Jensen winks at him if he had really wanted he could have given a run for his money. “No,” Jensen shakes his head, “It is good to know that Jared has a friend like you who cares about him so much.”   
They went to Jared’s room; Jared had his back to them. He was dressed just in his jeans and was about to put his shirt on when he turned around.  
Jensen and Chad stared at Jared in absolute shock. His hair was still wet from the shower but that wasn’t it; Jared had a long cut right above his right eye. It was bleeding like mad and the blood was running in his hair and down the side of his face and chest. He was swaying and if Jensen hadn’t caught him he would have fallen.  
“Jensen you’re already here. I just need a minute, and then we can go.” “Jared, what happened to you?” Jensen was holding Jared in his arms. He could feel the tremors running thru the younger men.   
“Nothing, I just fell in the shower, I’m okay. Just let me put my shirt on and then we’ll be on our way.”  
“Jared you are not okay. I don’t know what’s going on here, but we are not going anywhere. Chad help me to get him on his bed.” Together they managed to put Jared’s large frame on his bed. “I’ll get something to clean him off. Do you think we should go to a hospital?” Chad asked.   
“No head wounds always bleed like hell. I think we can clean him up and then take a good look if it needs stitching.”  
“Jensen, please don’t be mad at me. I’m fine; you don’t have to wait on me. I don’t want to mess this up with you. Please don’t be mad at me, I’m fine we can go now. Please don’t be mad.” “Jared, Jared, JARED! I’m not mad at you. You hit your head and you’re bleeding. We have to clean you up. Okay? I’m not mad at you.” Jared nodded. 

Chad handed the first aid kit to Jensen who started to clean up Jared’s face. “The cut looks really bad and I’m not sure about a concussion. We should take you to a hospital. There is a free clinic three blocks from here.”  
“Okay let’s take him there.”   
There was a knock on Jared’s door and Tom stuck his head in “What’s going on here? Did something happen?”   
“Jared slipped in the shower and hit his head. He has a nasty cut above his eye.”   
“Oh that’s terrible. So Jensen if you need me as your photo model. I have time; just tell me where and when I should be.”  
“Are you on a trip? Your friend is bleeding and you ask me for his job? What kind of a friend are you?”   
“I just wanted to help you. If Jared knocked himself out you need someone else. Besides if Jared can’t keep his shit together and looses this opportunity it isn’t my fault.”   
“Jensen! I think Jared isn’t conscious anymore. We really should get going.”   
“Jared, Jared, come on wake up. There you go. No sleeping okay? Chad and I’ll take you to the Clinic okay.”   
Jared nodded weakly. His head was killing him and he had to concentrate hard to follow what Jensen was saying to him. 

 

The nurse in the clinic took one look at Jared and had a gurney pulled over for them that they put Jared on. They sent Jared thru the swing doors and left Jensen and Chad in the waiting area. “Hey you two.” Another nurse came running up to them. “The doctor sent me to ask some questions. First how did Jared hit his head?”   
“He slipped in the shower.”   
“Okay. Was he unconscious?”   
“Not that we know. He was alone under the shower.”   
“Yes, I see. Does Jared take drugs?”   
Jensen and Chad looked at each other. “We don’t know. He changed over the last two weeks and we were wondering about it.”   
“Okay, we need to check this. Thank you for your help.” Said the nurse and headed back thru the swing doors.  
“You know, I asked him today.” Chad said.   
“About what?”   
“I asked him if he was high and he said he didn’t do drugs.”   
“Maybe he is sick? We just have to wait till someone informs us.”

So they waited and waited. Jensen called Steve and Chris and gave them his table in the restaurant. Chad decided to wait to call Jared’s father because he wanted to tell the men the whole story and not just the worst part.

After waiting for two hours finally a doctor showed up. “Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. My name is Doctor Brown, Jared is in my care.” Jensen introduced himself and Chad as Jared’s friends and then asked about his cut and told the doctor about the suspicion they had regarding Jared and his drug use.   
“We glued the cut above his eye. So there won’t be any scarring. We put him on an IV because he was a little dehydrated. We had some trouble with his blood pressure and his blood test showed very strange results. The nurse told me that you were worried about his changing in the past two weeks; you know we are a free clinic and we see our share of junkies, but someone like Jared? I have never seen before and it can’t be a happy stuff. If anything it keeps makes you angsty, nervous, messes with your sleep rhythm in short it gives you a very bad trip. If I should guess someone was experimenting with some artificial drug and used Jared as a guinea pig.”  
“Thank you Doctor. Can we take Jared home?” “Yes but you have to make sure that he drinks enough, eats something and that he gets some sleep. He told me he hadn’t eaten for 2 or 3 days and is awake for more than 30 hours. Under normal circumstances that would mess up everybody, the drug makes it worse.” “Thank you Doctor.” 

They went to Jared’s room. He still looked bad but the cut was clean and his eyes were clearer now the IV was still in his arm. “How do you feel?” Jensen asked. “Better I think. The doc told me about the drug, but Jensen, Chad you got to believe me I have never taken anything stronger than Tylenol.” 

“I think its Tom.” Chad said. “What?” Jared. “What do you mean?” Jensen.  
“I think Tom is all behind this. He is the only one we know who does drugs. I mean Mike is crazy as hell but he would never use drugs after he lost all his hair as a stupid side effect to his allergy medication. I know it wasn’t me and I believe you Jared. So that leaves only Tom. He could have spiked your food or drinks, hell he could even go in your room and put your math thing away.”  
Jared and Jensen starred at Chad. “Why would he do something like that? He is my friend.” Jared asked quietly.   
“Jared you know I love you like my brother but sometimes you are just stupid. From my point of view he was never your friend. He used you since elementary school and you, you loyal idiot don’t see it.”  
Jared and Jensen looked at Chad “Do you really think Tom would do something like that to Jared?” Jensen asked.  
“I think he did.” “We have to do something. Jared you are not safe at the apartment you should stay at my place.”   
“No!” Jensen and Chad looked surprised at Jared. “You are right Jensen, if Tom did that to me, something must happen. I will stop him.”

 

 

Chapter 6

Tom was waiting. Jared had looked terrible when Chad and Jensen had taken him to the clinic. Soon Jensen would realise he couldn’t work with Jared and then he would get the job. 

He finished his joint; he was pleasantly light headed when he heard the door open. “I can’t believe you did this Jared. No wonder Jensen ran off. Who wants to deal with a junkie? He was your great chance. Get some rest and get clean” Chad went straight to his room and locked his door. 

This sounded good. Jared came into view. He still looked bad, not as bad as before, but definitely not model material. Tom almost felt bad, almost. “Hi, Jared are you okay?”   
“No, I’m not. They kicked me out of the clinic, they said, they don’t treat junkies. Jensen was so mad at me he left the clinic before I was even released. He said he couldn’t work with an addict and that you would have been his first choice anyhow. I have never taken anything stronger than aspirin and now… I don’t know what’s happening…” Jared watched Tom like a hawk from under his bangs. He still hoped Tom would come out as the friend Jared had always seen in him. 

But even Jared couldn’t miss the cold, calculating smile that suddenly appeared on Toms lips. “Well Jared you should watch what you drink. Someone could mess with your drink.” 

Tom had just decided to kick Jared out. He could raise the rent on the new roommate and on Chad. He didn’t need Jared anymore. Jensen wanted him; he had Jared’s complete presentation including the structural analysis.   
“You know, you can pack up your stuff and be gone for good. I don’t want the dean on my ass and he is serious with drugs on campus.”   
“What you’d kick me out one week before Christmas?”  
“Just between you and me? I never liked you; you were useful; you are like a stupid puppy, I could kick you all the time and you still came back. Sandy and Jason? Oh god! I thought you would look right thru it, I mean Chad even caught me on that. Or…or… the community center, I mean I almost copied it one on one for my library. You even did the structural analysis for me, because you were to stoned from the energy drinks I spiced up, to realise you were not doing your own stuff.” 

Jared was staring at Tom, he swallowed hard. On top of everything that happened today Tom talking to him like that was…. He didn’t know…. So he just turned around and asked: “Chad, Jensen did you get that?”   
“Yes a very nice confession the dean couldn’t ask for more to have him expelled.” Chad said as he entered the room still holding the camera followed by Jensen who held his smart phone in his hand. 

From there everything went actually very fast. Tom was expelled from the University for cheating and drug dealing. Chad moved in with his girlfriend the same night and Jensen was more than happy to take Jared home with him. 

It was like Santa had given him his present a little early this year. The convalescence was, thanks to Jensen’s care, fast and thorough. 

So Christmas Eve found the two of them naked under the Christmas tree. Jared was on his hands and knees. Jensen was laid out under him on a fluffy carpet. Jared carefully kissed his way down and took Jensen in his mouth. At the same time he pushed two slicked fingers into Jensen’s opening. Jensen arched into Jared’s touch. He couldn’t get enough last night he had fucked Jared for the first time. No, not fucked they had made love.   
And now Jared was opening him up. He scissored his fingers and pushed in and out. “Jared, Jared.” Jensen was breathless because of so many different emotions running thru him. “Come on that’s enough. I want to feel you inside of me.” Jared was in no state of mind to object. Carefully he lined himself up and pushed slowly into Jensen. In one long push he bottomed out. Jared and Jensen were both gasping for air. Jared gave Jensen a moment to get used to the feeling of him inside and then found a hard rhythm. He reached around and took hold of Jensen’s member and began stroking him in the same rhythm Jared pounded into Jensen. They both knew this was all too new and intense to last long and with a scream they both came at the same time.  
“Merry Christmas Jensen.” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear after he looked at the clock.  
“Merry Christmas to you.” Answered Jensen.

 

Six months later the campaign for CCH was a huge success. Jared had been the natural Jensen had seen in him right from the beginning. J.D. Morgan was more than happy with the new face that represented CCH. For the grand presentation even C.C. had send his greetings and had congratulated Total Concept and Jared for their great work.   
If Jared had some strange habits like not drinking from an opened bottle nobody would mention it. And if he accepted new photo shoots only with his favourite photographer that was nothing new to the people in the fashion business. 

End


End file.
